All I Want
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: You used me and left me for the redhead that always hurts you with his words. I would have worshiped you if you became my wife but you just want to be a breeding stock for the lazy pureblood.


**All I Want**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. Nor do I own the song 'Closer' by Sara and Tegan.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

The Battle of Hogwarts was over. Voldemort lay dead at my feet, his body crumbled to dust to match his dead-black heart that described him as a monster. But he's not the real monster here…you are…you betrayed me.

You said you weren't going back with him and you said you loved me. I-I trusted you and you broke me to pieces, just like I did to Voldemort. Back in the tent when Ron left us alone, I comforted you because that loser hurt your feelings. I never understood why you agreed to become his girlfriend when all he ever did was put you down and make fun of your parents and parentage. He's a horrible person and you want to be degraded for the rest of your life? Why?

I would treat you better than that foul-mouthed piece of hippogriff dung! I've never said anything bad against you, I respect your parents, your brilliance, your strong-mindedness, your _everything_. I would have worshipped you if you'd chosen to stay with me, but you left me broken and never whole again. It's something worse than what Dumbledore did to me, you know that he made me grow up in an abusive home to become a martyr.

I never hated Voldemort fully like Ron or you ever did. My parents died by being on the wrong side of the war, I never begrudged him of it, if only he could've killed the Dursley's as well, then all would be fine. Voldemort only went on my hate list when his crazy and psychotic underling Bellatrix killed Sirius! Bellatrix was number one on my hate list with Voldemort a second. But once I knew the truth about my life Dumbledore shifted up to the top. And now...now you beat Dumbledore, and I never thought that possible.

So now I'm here atop the Astronomy tower watching the stars and thinking about you. Even though you shattered my heart into itty-bitty pieces…I can't stop loving you and my broken heart hurts all the more.

"_All I want to get is, a little bit closer,_

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

_Here comes the breath before we get, a little bit closer._

_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer."_

Tears are streaming down my face as I sing this song for you…they will never stop…I'll keep crying my heart out until the tears won't come. I never thought I could cry, I stopped when I was at the Dursley's but they're back and I can't stop them. Not that I want to, I want you to know that my heart cries for you and will never stop…until you and he and never again.

"_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing,_

_The night sky is changing overhead."_

You'll never understand that my feelings won't change like the night sky, but stretch as far as the stars across the galaxy. My love won't be fleeting like a shooting star like the redhead's, but a constellation twinkling down on you, telling you that I'll always be there for you even if you can't see me.

"_It's not just all physical,_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical,_

_So let's make things physical,_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical,_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical."_

Does Ron treat you special? Does he lavish you with gifts of his affection…let me rephrase that, does he shower you with gifts that you love? Like your favorite books? Or you favorite flowers? Do you remember what I gave you fourth year just because I could? I gave you a flowers that symbolized my love for you and what I see in you! But you didn't even get it? I know you're brilliant but you didn't look up the meanings to the flowers and just said, "Thanks Harry! You're a great friend to use flowers to cheer me up!" I didn't just do it to cheer you up but to show you my love and you didn't get it! But I still tried.

"_All you think of lately, is getting underneath me,_

_All I dream of lately, is how to get you underneath me._

_Here comes the heat before we meet, a little bit closer,_

_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer._

_The lights are off and the sun is finally setting,_

_The night sky is changing overhead."_

Do you remember what happened after Ron left in the tent? I do. I remember holding you close as you cried wondering why Ron would leave us. I held you and whispered assurances in your ear, keeping you warm until you calmed down. Do you remember when I told you point blank that I loved you. You were so shocked but said you love me too after you came out of your stupor. Those nights in the dark we held each other close, skin on skin as I worshipped your body and wondered how I was so blessed to have a goddess accept me and be by my side. But it was all a ruse wasn't it, I was just there until Ron came back. I kept you warm and happy until he would come back to brighten your life. I don't get why you let him get back with you with his half-assed lie about missing you!

"_It's not just all physical,_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical._

_So let's make things physical,_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical._

_I want you close, I want you._

_I won't treat you like you're typical._

_I want you close, I want you._

_I won't treat you like you're typical."_

Did you know Ron thinks you're just a mudblood whore that's good for warming his sheets and breeding his children? Did you know because he's a pureblood he can order you around to what he wants you to do and not what you want to do? You didn't did you? If you were with me I'd let you become minister if you wanted. I want a big family but you don't have to be the housewife, I can be the househusband. I don't mind, I love kids! But that's all you'll ever be…a Molly Weasley!

"_Here comes the dreams of you and me,_

_Here come the dreams._

_Here come the dreams of you and me,_

_Here come the dreams."_

I've always had dreams of you. They started as innocent things of you smiling at me, helping me with homework, or just playing around and having fun. Then they turned into wet dreams of us kissing, you undressing for me, and just being…you. I've always fantasized about your body and when I saw you undress for me for real, my dreams couldn't compare. You are…more beautiful than a goddess! I wouldn't be surprised if you were born from one. Then when you left me for Ron my dreams weren't dreams anymore…but nightmares. Nightmares of you saying you played me for a fool and just used me…like everyone else.

"_It's not just all physical,_

_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical._

_So let's make things physical,_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical._

_I want you close, I want you._

_I won't treat you like you're typical._

_I want you close, I want you._

_I won't treat you like you're typical."_

Fine! Just leave me and be a breeding whore for Weasley! I hope you enjoy yourself and not amount to anything! Choosing the dumbest person (besides Crabbe and Goyle) as a husband is the stupidest move you've ever done. It's even more stupid than your "You're going to get us killed or worse…expelled," line! And that's saying something. I won't save you, you've made your bed so you have to lie in it. You know, I never understood that saying, but now I do. It's because people who do stupid things have to take the consequences that come with it. I hope you know that there is no such thing as divorce in the wizarding world. When they say 'till death do us part', they really mean till death.

"_I won't treat you like you're typical._

_I won't treat you like you're typical."_

You used me and broke my heart so it's irreparable. I can't trust you ever again, I hope you can live with this. Because we'll never see each other again and you'll be wondering how to fix up your messed up life. I'll let you in on a little secret…you'll have to be a_ murderer _(like me)to fix your life and be _free_.

"_All I want to get is, a little bit closer,_

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?"_

**~.~**

**AN: There will be multiple one-shot alternate endings to this story after a few weeks. So look out for them! ;)**


End file.
